Amanda's World (Series)
by Cassidy
Summary: ok everyone is here i mean everyone ! The ENTIRE gang (im tlaking nearly everyone mentioned in th HP books) and THEIR KIDS? read about the generation after and what they are doing.
1. Default Chapter

1 Amanda's World  
  
1.1 By: Cassidy Lee  
  
My muther, Hermione Granger-Potter, and Father, Harry Potter, are both well-respected people. My mom is an aurora, which is so cool! My dad, is the awesome, lenient, Minister Of Magic. Can you believe that? I am Amanda Potter the eldest of three. My little sister Claire who is in her second year at Hogwarts, is a girly-girl. I prefer to play Quidditch and get my hands dirty, I am in my fourth year. My brother, Cody, is the youngest. My brother is a bug freak, so my dad buys him all sorts of muggle bug sets. Cody is in his first year, he always complains at the lack of bugs at Hogwarts. That is the first time I have ever heard anyone complain, about that at least. We also have two dogs, one girl and one boy. They are both Golden retrievers, mum isn't terribly fond of them. Their names are Sadie and Buddy and bark constantly. My dad though, insisted we had one, then complained that Buddy was lonely , and bought Sadie. Mum through a hissy fit.  
  
My dads best friend is Ronald Weasely. I know him better as Uncle Ron, and his wife , Aunt Fleur. When I found Aunt Fleur was three years older than Uncle Ron my mum said "Don't even think about it". Their children are twins, Dawn , the girl has the same looks as her mother, clearly sporting the veela heritage. Denver, the boy, has blonde hair as well with a hint of red hair, he doesn't sport the veela heritage, but the Weasely one. Aunt Fleur owns an accessories shop called "Fleurs Treasures". Uncle Ron, works in magical games and sports, at the ministry. Dawn and Denver, get along really well. They always help each other out, these two are study bugs. They are both in their third year.  
  
Uncle Rons older brother, George, to me Uncle George, is married to Katie Bell. They have one child, who is just like George. His name is Chris. Chris is in his fourth year, and looks a lot like Ron did. He is one of my closest friends, in the world. George and Katie, own Zonkos, in Hogsmeade now. Chris spends a lot of his time there, just trying out the new merchandise. Uncle George and Aunt Katie are totally super, they let me get away with everything when I'm at their house, naturally we don't tell, if my mom knew she would flip.  
  
George's twin-brother , Fred, married Angelina Johnson. This house, in my opinion is the busiest. Uncle Fred and Aunt Angelina have four children and a cat. They both run "The Quidditch Network" on wizard television. The only girl they have , Rebecca, is in my year, she too is a good friend. She has light red hair and soft freckles. Her hair is curly, but not puffy. I envy Rebecca's looks, but not so much not to be her friend. I feel sorry for her because she always has to baby-sit her three younger brothers. Rebecca's siblings are, Matt who is in his third year, John in his second, and Mark in his first. Cody and Mark are always hanging out, and I'm pretty sure Claire and John like each other. Matt is joined at the hip with Denver and Dawn, who my dad says, reminds him of the trio he use to have. Also Aunt Angelina has a cat named Zoë.  
  
Then there is Ginny and Colin. I don't call them Aunt or Uncle, but Gin and Col. These two work in a magical pet shop, they are blowing "The Magical Menagerie" out of the water. They have three children, Elizabeth who is in my fourth year , and is a good friend of mine, David in his second, who is a friend of Codys, and Holly in her first, she is always hanging out with Mark. Though, they are still part of the Weasely clan, Ginny took the last name Creevey.  
  
Last in the Weasely clan is Percy and Penelope. Penelope is the newest addition to Hogwarts, taking Professor Minerva McGonagalls place last year. Percy, who finally gave up at the whole cauldron bottom thing, started working as my dad's personal assistant. Their children are Jennifer and William. These two were born nine months apart, and are both in their fifth year. Jennifer and William constantly fight. They each think the other is stupid, major problem. William is smart and Jennifer is creative, they are both prefects.  
  
Then my dad's godfather, Sirius, finally cleared his name and married a lady who worked at "Quality Quidditch Supplies", named Virgo. I call her Virgy, and she always buys me stuff, like clothes. Sirius and her bought Quality Quidditch and that's where they work now. They also have four children. Raymond, or Ray, is a spitting image of Sirius and in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, not only that he's head boy. Kimberly a prefect, who had long black spirals in her head, is in her sixth year. Next is Garret , he is a fifth year, he is Jennifer's boyfriend, and William's friend (I wonder how that feels). He had a really cute hair cut where he spikes it up very nicely. Then last is Sessile in her fourth year with me. She is a herbology freak, not like the rest of her family at all. Then there is Sirius's dog. Her name is Tess, she is a little Chiwawa.  
  
Then Sirius's friend, and my grandfather's friend, Remus Lupin married Virgo's sister Gemini. I call her Gem. Gem and Remus manage the Quidditch business. Remus did this with a little lone from my dad, and soon founded it. They have two sons, Stephen in his seventh year, and Michael in his sixth. Luckily, these two didn't inherit the wolf gene, but the good looks gene. Remus also has a dog, a black lab named, Max.  
  
Then my dads friend Seamus, married a girl my dad took to a ball. Her name is Parvarti, god she is pretty! Parvarti tells fortune alongside her friend Lavender at an inn. Seamus teaches Defense Against The Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Seamus has lasted the longest out of any teacher. His two children are, Scott is his third year, and Sara in her first.  
  
Lavender whom I said worked alongside Parvarti, married Dean. Dean plays Quidditch for Ireland. His two children are , Ben is his second year, and Raven in her first. This is a really tight group, they do EVERYTHING together. Sometimes to the point where it isn't healthy at all! But at least they always know where the other is. Dean bought the kids two gerbils, Mini and Tiny.  
  
Then there is my dad's Quidditch captain, or was his Quidditch captain. Oliver wood, who married Alicia Spinnet, works for Ireland. He is the captain of that Quidditch team. Alicia is a home mom, that's all. She has three children . The eldest is Chancellor, he is a Quidditch maniac! Chancellor is in his fifth year. Then her daughter Angel is the middle child. Angel is magic-dependent. In other words Angel can't live without magic. Angel is in my year, and extremely nifty for spells. Then Brent is in his second year, he plays Quidditch for the Gryfindor house, keeper just like his dad. They also own two goldfish, Godly and Bubbles.  
  
Then there is another one of my dads friends whom I call Mr. Longbottom. He married Parvarti's sister, and she owns the inn Lavender and Parvarti tell fortunes in. They had two children, who are twins like Dawn and Denver. Their names are Ariel and Carter, they are into the music scene. I'm not just talking wizard music , muggle music too. These two are in my year and know everything about every sound connected. They all live at the inn, which is huge and glamorous. Mr. Longbottom, or Neville became a Herbologist.  
  
Then there is Lee Jordan, the Weasely twins childhood friend. Lee married a girl named Natalie and started commentating while she works at "The Leaky Cauldron" . They have a son, who is the funniest boy in my year , Addison. Last year Lee bought a grindylow as a pet and kept him in a pond in the backyard. Oddly enough they named the creature "Voldie"  
  
Then there is my fathers old enemy, Draco Malfoy. These two settled their differences two years ago, thank god their feud is over! Eve though I'm not fond of his kids in their fifth year named, Ebony and Carly. Mum hates Pansy, his wife. The Malfoys inherited the Malfoy fortune, not ever having to lift a finger, but Mum says their lazy. Nobody truly likes them, but now we keep the peace.  
  
The rest are connected rather distantly but always come around one way or another. Justin Finch-Fletchley married Hannah Abbot, and they own a Bridal ceremonies Cathedral. I know all three of their children very well since they all play on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. They are Josh who is in his fourth year, Emily in her third, and Madeline in her second. These three are all chasers, and play well if I might add.  
  
Then there is Ernie Macmillan, who accused my dad of being the heir of Slytherin in their second year. All is forgiven now though, although I don't get along with their children well. Ernie married Eleanor and together they now work "The Three Broomsticks". Their children are Amber, who is in my year, and a silly perfectionist, who oddly got sorted into Ravenclaw. The rest of her siblings are boys and in Hufflepuff, they are Bradley in his second year and Calder in his first. There is only one member of the family I like, and that is Toby the cat.  
  
The newest people on the scene are people who moved in last year. They live across the  
  
street from us and have two daughters in their third year. They are the nicest people ever!  
  
The mother Tiffany, designs dresses and Stephan owns the store she designs them in.  
  
They got married and had Stephanie and Whitney nine months apart. They have  
  
the sweetest bird, a yellow canary named Jessica, I wish I had one, mum said no.  
  
That's about all the people I know , or are even in my life at all. 


	2. Amanda: The BBQ

1 Amanda's World: The BBQ  
  
1.1 By: Cassidy Lee  
  
  
  
Amanda, who was totally psyched, about starting her fourth year, was having a Barbecue today. Actually, her parents were hosting it, and it was in Lee Jordan's backyard. Amanda didn't know why, her mum said because it was by a pond, but everyone knew perfectly well Lee's evil grindylow lurked in that pond. Amanda Potter was now in Lee Jordan's backyard, working alongside her mother Hermione, and Father Harry. They were decorating the yard very beautifully. Inside Lee was getting his BBQ pit out, and his wife Natalie was preparing beans, potato salad, Cole slaw, mash potato's, macaroni, and homemade BBQ sauce. Amanda's sister, Claire was painting a "BBQ PARTY HERE" sign, so people would know where to go. Amanda's brother Cody, was hanging steamers in the front of the house. Lee's son Addison, was trying to explain how their grindylow was friendly, and kept making Amanda laugh. Everyone else was home waiting to leave.  
  
In Ronald Weasely's house hold, he was busy getting Denver ready, who had just gotten in the mud. Fleur was working with Dawn. When they came out, holding the hands of different children they smiled. Dawn had her hair French braided and wore a beautiful pink sun dress. Denver had on baggy jeans and a "Birdhouse" shirt. Each parent looked extremely ruffled. They wasted no time doing the heart-felt work that was a hand done job, and used their wands to make their look. They came into their living room, picked up their kids and began walking down the street to Lee Jordan's home. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Down on the next block was the home of George Weasely. Despite his wife's protest he packed party favor bags full of joke's and trick's. His son Chris, was anxious to be at the party with Addison and.Amanda. He had put on some baggy kacki's and Bugle Boy shirt. He grabbed the basket with party favors, waiting for his parents who seemed to take an eternity. Actually they had only taken five minutes and they hadn't even dressed up, just stalled to annoy Chris. His parents were always doing that, teasing him. Finally they all began to walk around the block when they met up with Ron and Fleur.  
  
In the next neighborhood, was the unmanageable household of Fred and Angelina Weasely. All her kids were running around, and her cat was clawing her legs. Angelina was on the verge of tears because she couldn't control this mess. "STOP!" Fred yelled loudly but not sternly. "All of you get dressed" Fred commanded shooing them away. He then put an arm around Angelina and kissed her. She smiled and she magicked herself into some clothes, Fred just wore the one he had been wearing. His children came out looking mismatched, all but Rebecca who had on short shorts and a long T- shirt. "Right then lets go" Fred said. Each child held onto a different parents hand as they both apparated. A moment later, they were in Lee Jordan's backyard.  
  
Far away, in the Malfoy manner, Draco and Pansy had gotten very stern with Carly and Ebony. They had both marched to their rooms and got cleaned and dressed. Pansy and Malfoy had done the same in a quiet orderly manner, as was always in the Malfoy household. They had gotten al dressed up as if they were meeting God. His children, knowing the routine lined up in front of the door. Pansy walked behind Draco as he walked down the stairs holding a vase. Without a word spoken everyone put a finger on it. They all felt a jerk behind their navel, proving the port key worked. They all appeared next to Fred, with smug, non-nonsense looks on their faces.  
  
"Elizabeth, help your sister" Colin Creevey screamed. "David are you ready yet?" Ginny asked annoyed. These parents were losing their patients. They were so stressed, they barely noticed all their children sitting on the couch ready and waiting. When they finally noticed they rushed into their room to get dressed. Ginny was very protective and never took chances of just counting heads or looking at faces. "Elizabeth?" Ginny said. "Mom this is getting old." Elizabeth groaned. "Here is fine" Colin said sternly. "David" Ginny continued. "Here" David replied obediently. Colin smiled favorably upon his son. "And Holly?" Ginny said. "Here." Holly said rolling her eyes. "Into the car then" Ginny said. They all got into a red Honda Civic, to drive around the block. That's how overprotective Ginny was.  
  
If you think the Malfoys were orderly, you have not seen the household of Percy Weasely. Their children were creative and old enough to do for themselves. When each was ready they assembled downstairs by height. And appararted up the line ending with Percy. However, Percy apparated on top of the grill that was heating up. He howled as he jumped up in pain. Everyone else howled in laughter as Hermione panicked and threw cold lake water on Percy. Percy stood drenched, looking in a sort of annoyed sort of "yeah so" kind of expression.  
  
The next household was not orderly at all. It was not as bad as Fred's household, but more of fun . Everyone was in the drive way ready and waiting in their best "play" clothes. "OK we're going to race there" Sirius said, targeting Lee Jordan's house which was diagonal from his on the opposite side of the street. "It's a long one" Sirius said. Everyone laughed. "NOW!" Sirius shouted. Everyone raced off and he apparated in front of the door. Sirius motioned drying his nails, "What took you so long?" he asked his family who all had wind-blown hair. "Get him" Kimberly his eldest daughter shouted. Sirius ran into the backyard as fast as he could, and jumped into the lake.  
  
The next household waited for no one they all left when ready. The Lupins were right next door so it was fine. Remus left first hoping to push Sirius in the lake, but of course missed the opportunity. Gemini left next along with Stephen they walked slowly talking about werewolf potions. Michael proceeded last, looking very sharp.  
  
After that time most everyone had arrived. Everyone sat down with there plates. There were seven different tables set out. At table one was Cody Potter, Mark Weasely, Holly Creevey, Sara Finnigan, Raven Thomas, and (To Cody's Horror) Calder MacMillan. These children were waiting for their first year at Hogwarts. At table two the atmosphere was talkative, and lots of gossip. This table consisted Claire Potter, John Weasely, David Creevey, Ben Thomas, Brent Wood, Madeline Finch-Fletchley, and Bradley Macmillan. These kids all knew one another from last year. They all gossiped about what happens in the second year. Table three was discussing the elective they chose last year they would be taking this year. This table consisted of Dawn and Denver Weasely, Matt Weasely, Scott Finnigan, Emily Finch-Fletchley, and Stephanie and Whitney Green. Table number four was filled with laughter, mostly because Amanda, Chris, and Addison were messing around. This table consisted of Amanda Potter, Chris Weasely, Rebecca Weasely, Elizabeth Creevey, Sessile Black, Angel Wood, Ariel and Carter Longbottom, Addison Jordan, Josh Finch-Fletchley, and Amber Macmillan. This table was the noisiest of all. At the fifth table you would have heard talk of kissing and such. This table contained the quarreling Jennifer and William Weasely, Garret Black, Chancellor Wood, And Ebony and Carly Malfoy. The sixth table was combined with the kids going into sixth and seventh year. It was the mere four of Kimberly and Raymond Black, and Michael and Stephen Lupin. The seventh table was all the adults who talked about kids and work.  
  
Table 1-  
  
"OK , my whole family has been in Gryfindor it's in my blood, I know I'll get that house" Cody exclaimed. "Me too Weaselys go back all the way to, my great, great something" Mark said laughing. "Well the Creeveys are relatively new, but I hope that is where I go, and my mum is a Weasely" Holly Creevey commented. "Yeah and my dad was a Gryfindor, and my mum too!" Sara Finnigan exclaimed. "Well I don't know perhaps there was a reason I was named Raven" Raven Thomas thought out loud. "Wrong!" Sara said. "You are a Gryfindor!" Cody said sternly. Raven smiled her two front teeth were missing everybody snickered. "Hufflepuff is where I want to be" Calder said. "It's probably where you'll be" Mark said. Then the table went back to ignoring him and talking about Gryfindor pride.  
  
Table 2-  
  
"I bet I can predict everyone who likes me" Ben Thomas said. Claire looked nervous. "Let's see it" John Weasely boasted. "Better not test it he might blow up something" Claire said as fast as she could. "Claire likes Ben!" Madeline exclaimed. "I do too!" Claire said meaning to say "not". Everyone laughed. "Okay" she blushed. "Just don't tell anyone" Claire said looking around. Claire looked at Ben and blushed. "Well.." David Creevey prompted. Claire looked at him, "What?" she said. "Oh please, you guys obviously like each other" Brent said sarcastically. "Yeah so get on with it" Bradley said. Everyone gave him a "shut up" look. "Hurry up!" john said. Ben blushed and grabbed Claire's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The whole table applauded, but nobody noticed.  
  
Table 3-  
  
"Denver and I are taking Care Of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies" Dawn Weasely informed everyone. "Yeah and I can't wait!" Denver exclaimed. "Ever wonder who teaches those classes? I mean what is Professor Snape teaches one of them" Matt Weasely pointed out. "Didn't he retire last year?" Scott Finnigan asked. "Maybe he retired for an elective job" Matt said. "Maybe, whose the new potions teacher?" Emily Finch-Fletchley asked. "His daughter isn't it? I saw her in Madame Malkins last week." Stephanie Green said pointedly. "If that was a girl.she is ugly!" Whitney Green said laughing. Everyone at the table started laughing.  
  
Table 4-  
  
"Addison, grindylows are not nice!" Amanda tried to explain. Everyone snickered. "Maybe Addison thinks it's friendly for personal reasons" Chris Weasely pointed out. "Christopher Romic Weasely!" Rebecca said. Everyone laughed at that too. "I don't know Rebecca, Chris might have a point." Elizabeth Creevey stated. "As always!" Chris joked. "Well Addison?" Sessile Black persisted. "What do you have to say?" Josh Finch-Fletchley asked impatiently. "Ain't nothing but a butt ache, ain't nothing but a mistake, I never want to hear you say I'm Addison and I'm gay!" sang the Longbottom twins Ariel and Carter. "Well." said Addison starting to act girly. " Ewe! Get away!" Amber Macmillan screamed taking Addison seriously while everyone laughed. Amanda rolled her eyes.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Table 5-  
  
"Oh my gosh! Guess what I heard by owl from Kimberly Black? Just guess!" Jennifer exclaimed. "What did my sister tell you now?" Garret groaned. "Oh you want to hear this! She caught Raymond kissing after his date, the one he had last week!" Jennifer exclaimed. "People do kiss." William said sarcastically. "Not my brother" Garret Black said. "How did she know?" Chancellor Wood asked. "She saw from the window probably" Garret said. "Or was invisible" William said. "Actually she had snuck out that night so they have a pac not to tell Sirius and Virgy" Jennifer said. Ebony and Carly exchanged evil glances. "Don't you dare" everyone said in unison.  
  
Table 6-  
  
Kimberly and Raymond each sat nervously, like the other would just burst out and tell. "You two are unusually quiet" Michael Lupin said. "Yeah what is going on?" Stephen asked. "Nothing!" they both bursted out. The Lupin brothers exchanged glances. "Right" said Stephen. The Kimberly not wanting them suspicious went on talking about clothes. Everyone rolled their eyes and started a new conversation, finally breaking the ice.  
  
Table 7-  
  
"Amanda is a handful by herself, and then you have got the rest of the lot." Hermione said smiling. "I don't know love, I don't think it's so tough!" Harry exclaimed. "'Ell 'Awn and 'Enver aren't 'oo easy 'oo 'ake 'are of either" Fleur said. "Yeah, they are definantly a handful and there is only two of them." Ron said. "Well Chris is pretty well-behaved" George said a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Thank heavens!" Katie said. "Not from what I here from my daughter, Amanda" Harry said. "He is quiet the joker from what Addison has told me" Lee commented. "Yes Addison told me that they just laugh and joke all day long" Natalie said. Everyone glanced over at that table sure enough Chris, Addison, and Amanda were making everyone laugh. George brightened up. "Our house is just horrific!" Angelina said. "Yes our kids are very.energetic" Fred said. "I thought you wanted kids like that?" George asked. "I do but they are mean little suckers sometimes. And believe you and em I know what mom was going through and I have four little horrors in my house, but I still love them to death." Fred said. "Oh come on now, Rebecca hangs with Amanda, Addison, and Chris. Those are good kids." George said. "Yes Rebecca, helps me a lot" Angelina pointed out. "Well our children are extremely well behaved" Draco said. "Yes they are" Pansy said glancing back seeing her children eating everything on their plates carefully. "Our children are in between" Colin said. "Really depends on the mood we're in" Ginny said. "I wish it was like that in our house hold" Angelina said. Fred patted her shoulder. "Our children are well behaved too, but quarrel incessantly." Percy said. "Now that I don't doubt" Ron said. "Yeah Jennifer has Penelope's mind and William has yours they just have a little trouble." Fred said sarcastically. "We get along fine" Penelope inquired. "Exactly they are denying each other the same boring peace." "Harry said. Everyone including Penelope and Percy laughed. "Well we just have a lot of fun in general so I never notice if my kids are bad." Sirius said. "Yes are kids are the fun types.Oh MY! I hope that doesn't effect their exam scores!" Virgy said. "I don't think it will, it never has mine." Remus said. "Yeah our kids get good grades, but they don't do as much fun stuff together but separate with their own friends." Gem said. "I think you'll be fine." Seamus said . "Well anyway how has work been? My crystal ball got broken by an incoming owl yesterday." Parvarti scowled. "I know you borrowed mine all day." Lavender said . "Yeah and she came home and complained to me." Dean said. Everyone chuckled. "We've got a match coming up soon" Oliver said. "Yeah which reminds me you guys need to pick up your tickets at our house by next week." Alicia said. "The dress shop is getting a storage room built in we've been closed for a week" Stephan Green said changing his head. "I wish it wouldn't have shut down, I've been sewing constantly." Tiffany smiled.  
  
Finally the time came when everyone had turned in so they could make their ways to Kings Cross tomorrow. 


End file.
